Sports equipment can often be neglected in between games or events. Trailers, bags, and other equipment suitable for porting sporting gear and apparel are not always sufficient for properly storing such gear and apparel. Additionally, it can be easy to lose track of sporting equipment if it is not transported, stored and/or maintained in a visible location. The inside of a bag or other carrying device may not sufficiently aerate such equipment. Moreover, trailers, garages, closets, etc., where sporting equipment is often stored may not provide sufficient visibility to keep track of such equipment.
Sporting equipment can also be subject to misplacement in between use. Worse still, relatives, children, pets and others can damage, scratch, move, or misplace, etc. sporting equipment. As a result, an improved mechanism for organizing equipment in between matches and events can be useful.